


teddybear on a bench

by burusume



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: “Think you can tell me where are you taking me now?”“Oh, yeah sure. To Walmart.”





	teddybear on a bench

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written as a request from zelo-s (on tumblr, ludgerkresnik on ao3), in time with the Slo Week that was hosted by the balkantalia discord server. Its ending is disgustingly cheesy.

“Last paper of the day”; Janez has been muttering this to himself for the past hour. It’s almost 5 pm, one full hour after the end of his official work schedule, but he has been filling up reports and regulations since 2 pm and now that he got so much into it, he doesn’t want to leave it for tomorrow.

He wants his department’s work report to be flawlessly done as soon as possible.

A firm  _knock_  at his door interrupts the silence of his office, but Janez is completely unphased: he knows who it is.  
“Come in.”  
A grinning face makes its appearance through the door, followed by the posture of a tall, handsome man.  
“What, you still working?”  
“Yeah,” Janez takes a sip of his coffee, “I wanna finish those reports by tomorrow, to give them to Janeska and finish this whole affair.”  
“And how much do you have left of them?”  
The blonde counts the files from both stacks on the left side of his desk.  
“Three, with this one.”  
“You’re finishing them tomorrow.”  
“ _No_ , Vuk, I’m finishing them  _today_.”

“I wanna take you somewhere.”  
“Where, to the local Target?” Janez sighs, already exasperated, “Look, you’ll go home on your own this evening and I’ll catch a bus, ok? Whatever plans you had, you’ll bring them up some other time, I apologize for this.”  
Vuk just absently fidgets with the little clay flowers arrangement on his boyfriend’s desk and mutters.  
“I need you to come with me just this time, it’s something really important. For us both.”  
Janez glares at him.  
“Oh, c’mon  _Janko_ , would I just pull you from work like that if it wouldn’t have been something that accepts no postponing?” Vuk bursts out.   
_Janko_  stands up, and begins to put his papers in order, mumbling to himself the order he’ll finish them tomorrow. He grabs his coat, turns off the lights and exits his office, with Vuk behind him, who’s trying pretty hard to suppress a smug grin.

 _Janez Margon, manager of the Public Relations and Marketing department_ , reads on a plate on the door of his office. It was through this post that he had met Vuk, his current partner, the other being, at that time, just a charismatic rookie in the Public Relations branch. Janez didn’t gain the admiration and respect of his colleagues only, but also his, and from that one invitation to the newest piece the local theatre was putting in scene, the rest is history.

Janez gets in the passenger’s seat, and Vuk drives them off to a place only he knows yet.   
“So how was today?”  
“Ah, pretty well, actually; I teached a granny how to send money to her nephews studying in Czechia. I’m pretty sure she would’ve given me a piece of candy if she would’ve had some at her.”  
“How nice.” Janez shifts his gaze from Vuk to the window.  
“Think you can tell me where are you taking me now?”  
“Oh, yeah sure. To Walmart.”

Janez grimaces.

“I was pretty close, then.”  
Vuk only chuckles as a response.

It surely must’ve been quite a sight for the old ladies and young adults alike to see two dazzling gentlemen in suits just casually go down the aisles. And it surely must’ve raised quite some questions to the cashier who had to scan six cans of beer, one bag of gummy spiders and one giant stuffed bear.

The breeze ruffles Vuk’s hair just a bit, as he fixes the position of the teddy bear on the bench so that after Janez lies on it, he’ll be completely comfortable.  
“Good thing you got your pay-check today. Else I’m not sure of how could’ve you been able to afford this.”    
“You love it, though.”  
“Vuk, you almost jumped on it when you saw it on that shelf.”  
“Because i’ve found the perfect pillow for you to sit on. With your whole body.”  
The blonde clicks his tongue and makes himself comfortable on top of the coffee-coloured bear, with his legs dangling from the side of the bench.

Vuk rips open the package of the gummy spiders and cracks open one of the cans of beer, and offers it to Janez. Janez sips from it, stealing a spider from Vuk’s bag from time to time.

“Sorry for being such a killjoy, but for what purpose did this cute little date in the park could not await just one more day?”  
The brunet takes his time responding, enjoying his beer and gazing at the surface of the lake that’s just before them. He spots some ducks and is tempted to throw them some gummy spiders.

“I have something to ask you.”  
Vuk sets his can on the bench, along with the package, and rummages through the breast pocket inside his coat. He carefully pulls out a small, simple box. Janez widens his eyes just at the sight of it, and is completely petrified by the time Vuk gets on one knee before him, with a warm, loving smile playing on his lips.

“So, here we are, in this moment of maximum intimacy–”  
“From which website did you take that.”

Vuk bursts into laughing.

“It just sounds so…unnatural for you! I would’ve thought you were going to say something like  _“Janez Margon, will you become Janez Margon-Mišić for me?”_ and that’d be all!”  
“Alright then, Janez Margon, will you become Janez Margon-Mišić for me?”  
Janez puffs out his chest.

“Now that’s just unoriginal.”

Vuk tries to get a moment of silence between them, with no laughs or chuckles from each side.

“Will you grow old and fat with me, Janko?”

Janez has to restain a sarcastic reply and, with a shy, nervous smile on, offers his hand.

_“Yes.”_

His fiancee slowly slides the simple, silver ring on his finger and grasps his hands together tightly with his.

“Any thoughts on this, Margon?”

“Yeah. Your fingers are sticky.”


End file.
